A Royal Cradle
by Rosehickory
Summary: What if queens were not allowed to have children, instead having to choose a Lady of the Cradle to bear them.  What happens when Katherine of Aragon chooses Anne Boleyn?
1. Prologue

A new story. I saw this plot bunny and I just had to take it. The poll is still up on my profile for my next story though so go vote in it.

This is obviously an AU. Mary, Elizabeth and Edward will all show up at some point in here albeit with some different circumstances. I've switched around some birthdates mainly the Boleyn family. Anne Boleyn is born in 1491, Mary Boleyn in 1486, and George in 1488. Other than this pretty much everything is the same.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Tudors.

Pairings: KOA/Henry VIII, Anne Boleyn/Henry VIII

Lots of Time skips in this chapter, Italics are Catalina's thoughts.

$(*%&()$*($*(**((*($(($*(*^&%)(*^&%)(*^&%)(*^&%)(*^&%)(

_Ever since I was a little girl I was taught that I was going to be Queen of England one day. I would marry the Prince of Wales, Authur. I was schooled in England's customs and the rules and manners of a queen._

_For Queens and Kings it was tradition for them to have a Lady of the Cradle, to bear children in the queen's name since childbirth was too dangerous for a Queen. I remember my mother teaching me about this. At least she was my mother in spirit, if not in body._

"_Catalina when you are crowned queen and married to Authur, you will have to choose a Lady of the Cradle. She should be a young pretty girl from fertile stock and of good health. You must not allow jealousy or hatred to impede your judgement in this matter. She will have sons and daughters in your name and you must make sure she is loyal to you. Once she has children she will be promoted from Lady of the Cradle to the Royal Mother" Isabella of Castile lectured her youngest daughter._

"_After all my Royal Mother Maria de Puebla was a fine woman and she bore your father many children although sadly only one boy. It was expected she would lose many more children than she did on the war march but she gave us five daughters and one boy. It is a pity she died of a sickness years ago. Here in Spain the Ladies of the Cradle are allowed minimal interaction with the King and Queens children but that differs in other countries." Isabella warned, making sure her daughter was paying attention. This was perhaps the most important lesson she would learn about being a Queen._

_Catalina nodded although a turmoil of thoughts. "She will not be higher than me though? Even though she bears the princes and princesses."_

"_Yes Catalina. But once she is chosen she is bound to you. If she fails to bear children, it will be seen as your failure. You and her are one. Now as I was saying the customs are different in other countries. In England I understand that the Lady of the Cradle has a much more important position in the royal childrens lives, acting as a second mother to them. Henry VII and Elizabeth of York, the crafty monarchs, chose a girl that had a good claim to the throne in her own right and bound her to them providing them with even more safety. But you must make sure that the girl you choose is loyal to you else trouble could arise if she wants for more power."_

_I remember that conversation now as I ready to marry Prince Authur. I hardly know what to think of him. He is handsome in a way I suppose. He looks frail, not in as good of health as his younger brother Henry. Hopefully I will not have to worry about matters of queenship and Ladies of the Cradle for a while yet._

_*****8 months forward*****_

_Everything has changed and in only a matter of months. My husband Prince Authur has died of a fever and Prince Harry is now the heir and I am Princess Dowager of Wales. There is negotiations in place for me to marry Harry now. Of course there is obstacles but they will all be overcome in time._

"_Princess there are some problems raised for your betrothal to Prince Henry. Since royal couples are not expected to consummate their relationship, there is no question of your honor but some say this means the marriage was binding." the Spanish ambassador told her gently. _

_I cannot believe this! It is my destiny to be queen of England and God's will. Seeing her face the ambassador quickly continued, "But since the dowry was never paid in full the pope is issuing a dispensation and the betrothal will take place."_

_I was relieved at the thought. I will be queen of England one day._

_******* 1504 ********_

Thomas Boleyn, Duke of Wiltshire and Thomas Howard, Duke of Norfolk were meeting to discuss the youngest Boleyn girls future. They were brother-in-laws and when his sister had first married Boleyn, Norfolk had been dismayed and then somewhat mollified when the King made him a duke for his services.

"I was thinking of sending her to be a lady-in-waiting to the Dowager Princess of Wales and Prince Henry's betrothed." Boleyn began slowly.

Norfolk thought this over silently. "She is the princes betrothed but no one knows if the betrothal will be honored and she is not in the King's favor currently." It was true, the Princesses household was understaffed and underpaid, always given the worst quarters, and rarely seen in the company of the royal family.

"It's the best place for her at the moment. Since she has returned from France and there have been no offers for her hand, the only logical thing to do is to get her a place at court and without a queen and opening in the Princess Margerate's household, the highest place for her is the Spanish Princesses. With so few ladies she might be able to become close to the Princess." Boleyn trailed off letting the thought ripen in the others mind. Of course with their connections they might have been able to swing a position in the Royal Mother, Jane Staffords household but that did not come with as many opportunities.

Norfolk narrowed his eyes slightly smiling at the other mans craftiness. "If she becomes close to the Princess Catalina then if Catalina becomes queen perhaps Anne could be the next Lady of the Cradle, mother of the Kingdoms heirs. If Prince Henry does not honor the betrothal than we withdraw her sevices and place her elsewhere." He nodded, liking the plan more and more.

"So its settled then. We will ask the Princess Catalina to accept Anne tomorrow. After all why would she refuse?"

$%*()$*($*(*()$*()$(*)*((*%(*$(&)(&)$&($(&%$&($(&

Well well well, it seems plans are already in place for the future. What will come of this? Find out next time. Thanks for reading. R+R please. Make sure you vote in the poll on my page. See you next time.


	2. A Fateful Meeting

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I appreciated it a lot. Anyway hers the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own

(%*($&)(*$%(&)$(&)$&()$(&)($&)&($&($&()

Catalina was looking out the window while listening to de Puebla, the Spanish ambassador. It was hard for her in England. The King was not generous when it came to providing for her, she rarely saw Prince Harry, and she had very little friends here. The King had sent all her Spanish ladies home, including her favorite Maria de Salinas. It was a hard battle but she reminded herself that one day she would be queen and all her troubles would be well suffered. Perhaps when she married Harry she would ask him for permission to bring some of her ladies back.

"It seems Thomas Boleyn, duke of Wiltshire has requested a position in your household for his daughter Anne Boleyn." The ambassador finished. Catalina turned her head sharply to look at him. Why would someone apply for a position in her household when she was obviously in such ill favor?

Seeing her puzzled look de Puebla continued, "You are probably the highest royal with an open position."

She nodded. It would not hurt to have the Boleyn girl as a lady-in-waiting. She nodded her consent and de Puebla bowed and left the room with a polite goodbye.

Catalina sighed, turning to look again out the window. It seemed as if she was farther than ever from the crown.

(*()$&()$$&()$()$&()()$()&*$()&$&()$&()$&()$(&)(&)($&)(!$&)

Anne Boleyn looked around, hopelessly lost. It was her first time in any of the England palaces. She took a quick breath and remembered her lessons from France. Regaining her composure she stopped a passing page and asked for directions to the Princess Dowagers rooms.

Reaching them, she smoothed her skirts and adjusted her hood. She knocked three times on the door, opening it when she heard the call to come in. Curtsying to the Princess, Anne couldn't help but study the Princess Dowager. She looked dignified, with auburn hair that was still bright and dark blue eyes that didn't betray what she was thinking.

"I understand that you are recently returned from the courts of France Lady Anne." Catalina stated calmly looking over the new arrival. She had a natural distaste for the French of course.

"Yes madam." Anne said a little nervously. Even though England was where she was born, France had been where she had grown up. She missed France dearly as it had been a home away from home for her. It was strange being in England after so long.

"Tell me, Lady Anne, are the French palaces as beautiful as England's?" Catalina asked with a slight smile.

Anne smiled back. "France is magnificent for sure but they cannot compare to England."

Catalina smiled again, thinking privately that maybe she would enjoy her new ladies company.

$%&($*()&($&(&($)37924()&$&()$&()$&()$$(&)($*(&*$!(

_I was right. I had to endure four more years of hardship as the Princess Dowager of Wales and of my few ladies Anne soon became my favorite._

_Those times are over however and I do not mourn them. I am married to Prince Harry who is now King Henry. I am the crowned queen of England, Catalina no longer. I am now Queen Katherine. _

_No longer do I have a small, understaffed household. I have ample ladies to choose from to be My Lady of the Cradle. Nobles pay court to me now, wanting the position for their sisters and daughters. Yet out of all of these I keep flashing back to innocent light blue eyes, someone who suffered those years with me. My mother told me the most important thing to look for was loyalty and I was certain of her loyalty/_

_I will ask Lady Anne tomorrow. If she accepts she will be checked by a midwife and then the Lady of the Cradle ceremony will take place. I will also discuss it with Henry._

_Henry is in every the opposite of his brother. A healthy sportsman, he is the picture of charisma and charming. As each day passes I fall more in love with him and he with me. I feel this is the beginning of a glorious new reign._

$*()%&$%()$(*)$&*() $&($%(($&()$(&$)&(()%)(&$&()&$()&43

_Well did you like it? Tell me in a review please. Next chapter Katherine asks Anne and we get to see what Henry thinks about the whole deal as well as meeting Anne. Remember to go vote in my poll on my profile. Thanks for reading._


	3. A Royal Proposal

Hey ya'll. Thanks for all the reviews, they keep me going.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Tudors.

$^()*$()&(&)()&(&$(%($^)*($($*)()&$^$&($&($(

Katherine readied herself for bed. Deciding this was the time to speak to Anne she dismissed all of her other ladies. "Lady Anne you have been one of my closest friends since that time when I was the Princess Dowager." she started out. Anne nodded, smiling.

Seeing her smile, Katherine smiled as well. "I must choose a Lady of the Cradle soon and I can think of no one else I would entrust it to but you." Katherine stated honestly. "As Lady of the Cradle you would enjoy a very high position. Only the royal family would be above you. You would be the mother of the future King of England." Katherine said persuasively outlining the positives first. "However if you choose this, you will never have a husband."

Anne stood shocked by this for a second. The Lady of the Cradle was a huge responsibility. Mother of the King's heirs, could she really do it? She met Katherine's eyes as Katherine continued. "You may have some time to decide but I need your answer by this Sunday." Anne nodded and curtsied. As she left the room Katherine silently prayed that she would take the position. She had spoken truly when she said that Anne was the only one she trusted to do it.

%^(*$^%)&()$^*$()($$$$&()&()$(&)!)!*!%*)!%!%)&*

Anne set back to her rooms in a daze. She was being asked to fulfill a very important duty. She knew that her family would push her to accept the position because they would benefit from it. She sighed as she caught sight of her brother George just as he saw her too and started over to her. "What's wrong Nan?" he asked, sensing immediately that she was thinking about something.

Anne considered for a moment before she answered. Her brother would find out eventually and she was closest to him out of all her family. "The Queen has asked me to be her Lady of the Cradle." she stated simply. She bit her lip as George's eyes widened.

"Anne this is good news! You'll be the second highest woman in the Kingdom! I'll be the uncle of the next King of England! What did you say?" he spoke rapidly, spitting out questions at her hurriedly. His mind was already painting a picture of the Boleyn's glory.

"I have told her nothing yet. She has given me until Sunday to think it over." Anne replied. George stared at her in shock. Was she seriously considering saying no? He could imagine their fathers reaction if she did. George would have to convince her otherwise.

"Anne this is such a honor for you! Katherine must truly trust you if she wants you to bear the King's children. If you do not accept it who will she have to choose?" George said, appealing to Anne's faithful side. Anne was loyal above all to Katherine something Thomas Boleyn found vexing sometimes.

George watched Anne consider it. Secretly he smiled. He knew that Anne would never think of betraying Katherine's trust in her. The Boleyn family was well on its way to power and wealth.

%(&%*)&^$&()($&)($*&()$^&($(&$&()!&()$&(!%)&(!)

The Next Day

Katherine sat next to her husband when they went to breakfast with the court. She had to inform him of her choice for his approval. "Henry I have asked a Lady to be my Lady of the Cradle." she announced hoping he would like Anne. Henry turned to look at her.

"What Lady sweetheart?" Henry was familiar with the Lady of the Cradle tradition. His mother Elizabeth of York had chosen a lady with almost as good of a claim to the throne as she. He smiled fondly at the memory of his mother. Elizabeth of York was always kind to them, treating them as her own children as was expected but often the royal children were away from her. Henry's real mother had been Jane Saville. She nearly always was with the royal children to teach them the intricate workings of royal traditions and mannerisms. She unfortunately had died when Henry was eight in childbirth with Margerate.

"Lady Anne Boleyn. She has been one of my ladies for many years. She was brought up in the French court and is well schooled in many subjects." Henry searched his mind trying to remember if he had ever met her. He couldn't clearly recall a face for her so he supposed not.

"Wiltshire's daughter?" Henry asked. Thomas Boleyn, duke of Wiltshire had served his father well earning his title. If Anne Boleyn was his daughter, she was of high enough birth to accept the position. Katherine nodded.

"She is the dark haired one talking to Lord Henry Percy." Katherine told him. Henry scanned the room searching for Henry Percy and Anne Boleyn. Catching sight of them, he caught his breath. If that was Lady Anne then he was well pleased. Dark hair cascaded down her back as her dark blue eyes caught his attention. She looked healthy enough.

"Has she accepted yet?" Katherine shook her head. Henry cursed silently, she was a true beauty.

"She is to give me her answer this Sunday." Henry nodded, his eyes still on her. He would make it a point to meet her before then.

$(*)&$(*$!(*$*((%*^(&)$^*$()&$()$&($%&($()&$(&$(&$%

Anne and her sister Mary were walking out in the gardens. Mary was being sure to keep the conversation light as her father had instructed her upon learning of Anne's offer. Thomas Boleyn wanted no one to upset Anne now that she was the key to their fortunes.

Henry was also walking in the gardens. And it was just a coincidence that they would happen to cross paths, Henry thought smirking to himself. "Lady Anne, how are you on such a glorious day?" Henry asked pleasantly. There was just something about her that drew him to her.

Anne smiled, thinking that if she was going to be Lady of the Cradle she would need to be on good terms with the King. "I am fine your majesty." she said giving him a coy smile.

"I am glad. Would you like to walk with me?" Henry asked offering her his arm. Anne nodded and settled her hand on his arm. As they set off Mary could hear him ask her how she had found the French court and Anne give a tinkling laugh that Mary had heard her use before when she wanted to enchant a man, Mary stood still for a second envisioning how far they could rise before she rushed off to inform her father of the newest development.

%$*()$^&$()$($&($&(&()$$&()($$&()$&()$(&$&(&($($&)()&

"Lady Anne have you considered my offer?" Katherine asked her once they were alone. Although she would never allow it to be shown she was nervous. Anne paused in her brushing of the Queen's auburn hair then nodded. "Well?" Katherine asked, waiting anxiously for her answer.

Anne Boleyn paused for a moment to gather her composure to answer.

"I accept."

TBC

Well how did you find it? Was it good, bad, horrible? Just so you know Mary Tudor will be the first of the royal children to make an appearance. Thanks for reading. R+R please.


	4. Pomegranate

Thank you all for the reviews. A chapter of Alliances, Friends, Rivals, and Enemies is up too. Sorry for the long wait for this.

Disclaimer:I don't own the Tudors.

!$*)*()(!*)*()!*!()*$$(!)()!$*(!*)$$*()!$*()!$*

Thomas Boleyn, duke of Wiltshire sat at his desk thinking over how far his family had come in a short time. His Anne was going to be one of the highest ladies in the Kingdom, second only to the queen. His grandchild would sit on the throne of England one day! They would be forever remembered.

Soon he would have to leave to attend the ceremony for Anne. It would make her the official Lady of the Cradle. The King had decided on a small ceremony with only a few in attendance. Only the King, and the Queen and their closest friends along with Anne's family were going to be there.

Wilshire got up and got ready to make his way to the royal chapel. His sharp eyes searched out George, sitting near a window. "Where is Mary?" he asked him, talking about his eldest daughter, newly married to William Carey.

"She's with Anne preparing for the ceremony. Anne is nervous." George replied walking alongside his father. Thomas nodded. Mary was good at handling Anne, helping mellow her out, even though the two girls were nothing alike. A pang went through his heart as he remembered that both his daughters had Elizabeth's eyes. He shook it off and continued thinking of ways he could use this to the advantage of his family. The Lady of the Cradle had a small staff until she gave birth and became The Royal Mother but for now Anne would need one or two ladies.

He was sure he could persuade her to take a Howard girl as one of them.

$(&*$((&*$&()$&($&($$&()!%(!&)&()(%&)$(&()$&()$

Anne brushed down her dress nervously. It was a deep purple with crimson trimmings. As she was now a part of the royal family she was entitled to wear purple. She glanced at her reflection once again making sure her raven curls were perfect. Mary looked sympathetically at her sister.

"You look fine Anne." Mary reassured her. "We have to be going now." she reminded Anne. Anne nodded and stood. They began to walk to the royal Chapel. Anne had been told exactly what she must do and what would happen.

Mary went ahead to take her seat with her father and brother squeezing her sister's hand one last time. Anne took one last deep breath and walked forward. Wolsey was acting for the pope here to officiate the ceremony. She stood between the King and Queen, listening to the words. At Wolseys signal they put their hands forward for Wolsey to tie a ribbon around them to symbolize that they were joined.

Henry found it hard to concentrate his attention with two beautiful women beside him. He was glad that Katherine had chosen Anne. He could easily spend the rest of his life with Katherine and Anne at his side. He was sure they would make good mothers for his heirs.

He let his thoughts drift towards how great his legacy would be with many fine sons. England would forever remember him, he was sure of that. He snapped back to attention just as Wolsey concluded the ceremony.

"May Lady Anne be a good mother to the King's son and be fertile in the Queens name. Lady Anne, Lady of the Cradle."

!($*(*)$*()$&($&()$&($()&!$(&()()&()!&()!(&)!(&)(&&(

Katherine had asked Anne to walk with her in the gardens after the Lady of the Cradle ceremony. They walked in comfortable silence for a while. "Have you chosen your companion yet?" Katherine asked. As Lady of the Cradle Anne was to have a lady or two with her. Once she gave birth to the King's heir her household would grow.

Anne shook her head. She knew her father and uncle would pressure her to take a Howard girl but she wanted to make sure that that girl would not report every movement of hers to her father or her uncle. Perhaps it would be better to take one of the other women that had applied.

Katherine smiled at her. She knew Anne was a bit overwhelmed by her new position. Katherine was as well yet not so bad as Anne since she had been raised to be a queen ever since she was a little girl. Anne had not been taught she would be raised so highly, most likely only expecting to the wife of some noble that the Boleyn's wanted to gain favor with.

Katherine turned to Anne. "I have a gift for you to celebrate." she announced. Handing over a beautifully ornate necklace Anne gasped in awe. There was a carving of a pomegranate on it. A symbol of fertility and Katherine's own symbol. It was a beautiful gift for sure.

($*%&()$&($&(%&($&()$&($&&$&&($&($&()($&)$&

Anne and Mary looked through the names of women. They both knew that this companion would be important for Anne. She would be her closest confidante. She would know about Anne's pregnancy when it happened before almost anyone else. Mary knew that Anne would be wary of any Howard girl their father or uncle picked out in case she was a spy.

No name's leapt out at Anne. Leaning back she rubbed her eyes. She wanted to placate her father but none of these ladies sounded right to her. She was only looking for one lady right now even though she could have two. Mary remembered something George had mentioned to her a few days ago.

"Katherine Howard could be your lady. Her father is dead so they are sending her to the dowager duchess." Mary said carefully.

Anne sat up. "But that's as good as sending her to a brothel!" she protested. She mulled it over for a second. "How old is she?"

"Fourteen. The same age as you when you came to court. Only five years younger than you are now. Since she's a relative Father can have no complaints." Mary replied. Anne nodded. It was decided. It would be Katherine Howard.

TBC

All of the wives will have pretty big roles in this one albeit very very different from the ones they actually had. Thanks for reading. R+R please.


	5. Hopeful News

Hello! Hope you all had a merry Christmas. Another chapter of A Royal Cradle is here.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Tudors.

$%*($(*$&()$&()$&)($*)&$()($&)&$()$*(

A young girl with strawberry blonde curls stepped timidly through the halls. She wore a modest green and white gown that had been part of the special wardrobe bought for when she came to court. Her scared green eyes scanned the hallways for a sign as to where she was going. She had no idea, having never been in such a large place. Her father's country manor had been the only place she'd ever been and it was rather small compared to this.

She took a few more steps before she caught sight of a young man rushing past. "Excuse me sir." she blurted out, walking hurriedly to walk with him as he looked back at her. "I was wondering if you could direct me to The Lady of the Cradle's rooms." she asked politely.

He sighed and gestured to her. "Come on then." he said taking a sudden right. Katherine walked fast beside him trying to match his pace. She stole glances at him as they walked. He was handsome with sandy brown hair and dark blue eyes. He seemed to be in an awful big hurry though. Kitty hoped it wasn't too much bother for him to show her to Lady Anne's rooms.

"Here we are. Good day lady…." Edward paused, standing in front of a door. Kitty smiled sweetly. "Katherine Sir…." she too paused here waiting for his response. She was eager to know the name of the first person who had helped her in court. "Edward." He swept off then leaving her to wonder about people in this crazy court.

She composed herself then knocked on the door. After a quiet come in she entered to see two women sitting at a table. One had light brown hair and bubbly blue eyes while she other was dark haired with regal, intelligent dark brown eyes. She curtsied in their direction. "You must be Katherine Howard. Welcome to court. I am Anne Boleyn and this is my sister Mary Carey." They both smiled reassuringly in her direction.

Katherine nodded, still a bit nervous. Anne looked over her approvingly. She was pretty and looked to be intelligent. She would have to lose some of her nervousness though to be more comfortable in her surroundings. "Is court anything like you expected Katherine?"

Katherine waited a moment before answering. "No milady. It is very colorful and bright unlike anything I have ever seen." she replied her eyes very wide. Anne smiled again. She who had basically been raised in the French Court was used to the festivities and colors of the court but she could see how it could overwhelm a newcomer.

"Please simply call me Anne, Katherine, I hope to be good friends. "Katherine smiled brightly. "All my friends call me Kitty." Anne nodded approvingly, at last they were getting somewhere. She was to meet Katherine soon for a walk so Mary took this chance to jump in.

"If you would like Kitty I can show you around court." Mary offered. Kitty nodded and accepted with a word of thanks.

$%*($&)($*)()$()$&*$(*%$$(*$%&($(%&*(*

Katherine admired the nice day it was. "So your lady has arrived then?" she asked Anne.

Anne nodded. "She seems very nice and sweet. I think its good that she didn't go to Lambeth." Katherine agreed with her. The dowager duchess was well known for her lax supervision of her maids. Katherine would never allow so much freedom with her ladies. She led an honourable, chaste household and would allow nothing less than model behaviour.

"Hopefully she will do well in court." Katherine replied. They both walked in a comfortable silence for a moment. It had been almost two months since the ceremony and everyone was watching them closely for signs of dispute or pregnancy. A son was needed to secure the kingdom and ensure there was not another civil war. Katherine privately thought that a girl could rule just as well with Isabella of Castile as an example.

"How has your health been lately Anne?" Katherine asked quietly.

Anne knew what she was really asking and smiled softly. She had a small hope that she refused to confide in anyone else until it was confirmed. " I am well, thank you for asking." Anne looked away from Katherine out to the river. She wanted so much to be able to tell Katherine and Henry that she might be pregnant but she didn't want to raise their hopes too soon. She knew that there was a good chance of a still born or a miscarriage but she didn't want to think about that right now.

$*($(&((%&*$

_A month later_

"Thank you." Anne said smiling joyfully. She paid the midwife for confirming what she had suspected. She rushed off to tell Henry and Katherine the wonderful news.

TBC

Well Anne is pregnant. Will the child be a boy or girl or a miscarriage? We'll have to wait and find out. Thanks for reading. R+R please.


End file.
